Talk:K-ON! Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please create a new forum topic. Font Hey guys. If you know anything about building a wiki, the font needs to go. People are going to be reading blocks of text. You can keep it for titles and the like, because it looks good, but the body text font causes eyestrain. Try a standard font like Microsoft Sans Serif or Arial. Dthvirus 19:41, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Font needs to go So yeah, this font is pretty annoying, why not trying something like Tahoma instead of this? ::I agree with the two above posts, the font is a pain on a wiki. How many encyclopaedias do you see in a casual font? How about Times New Roman or Arial or similar? ::: I have posted a poll on the main page. If the negative options get a significant amount of votes, the font gets changed. –koisuru (talk) 13:43, September 29, 2010 (UTC) (Resetting) I have reset the skin, but the new skin is rolling out anyway. Sheesh, Windows 6+ users. –koisuru (talk) 18:54, November 4, 2010 (UTC) heya! :) Some Wikia contributor is changing each of the character's description into some words that are inappropriate and involves words about sexual activities. Three characters (Yui, Azusa and Mugi are now edited with lots of bad words). Whoever that wikia contributor is he/she is a K-on! hater and tries to destroy the character's personality. I'm trying my best to edit back the characters..but I'm not sure of the description...please help me edit back the description of the character.. ~Thank you ^^ : I see. I have already blocked the user for a week. I'll revert them to their original descriptions before the vandalism. : Just a tip, if you want to see the changes made to a page, go to My Tools > History (at least that's where I see it, or add ?action=history) : –koisuru (talk) 18:52, November 4, 2010 (UTC) : That said, please check Mugi and Azusa's pages. I'm unsure how to revert them. –koisuru (talk) 19:25, November 4, 2010 (UTC) K-on logo why dont you change the logo to this, this look appropriate or this Saiyukisama 16:00, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey guys, can i make this into an app for like iphone ...? cuz i love k-on~~...but they dont have any apps... 02:15, January 31, 2012 (UTC)Masterlink12345 Picture Update - Sumire Saito Please take note tht the one who changed Sumire Saito's pic was me... i forgot to login and then edited sumire's picture ~Danny Hirasawa~ 15:38, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey I heard about Wakaba Girls! Where can I read more about them? Are they in the original manga? I heard something about anthologies. Whats that? 04:11, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Info Boxes I started to edit many pages who still have the old yellow info box and changed it with the new red one. Since there are categories like "Light Music Club Profile" which do not fit to every character (even those who play an Instrument like Maki), I wanted to ask if we want to work on a new one that can be altered if needed, so it can be individual, regarding the character it should represent.' '''Aside from that, it would be nice to set a policy for the images used in the info box, I am not that happy with images like this since they are mostly also used in the "attires" section on the same page (does not really look good in my eyes if an image appears twice in an article). Neutral front-shots like this or this fit better in my eyes.' Would be nice to discuss this with as many as possible! ;)Norleon (talk) 18:05, January 19, 2013 (UTC)' We could replace the info-boxes, but I am not sure on how to make one. As for the pictures, we could upload new ones of just the casual outfit and keep the one that shows all of it in the attires section. If we could get mugshots of each character like that Nodoka one that could work. Deathmanstratos (talk) 18:16, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Is this what you are thinking we should do? I'm okay with it, just look at the main picture and the one in Attires. Deathmanstratos (talk) 21:48, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Well, I found a mugshot of each character and used that, and replaced the attire picture with the one that was in the profile picture. Personally, I like it. Deathmanstratos (talk) 02:57, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Yes, it looks good like this, many thanks. I will look through the series again and maybe I will find pictures where they are a little bit more neutral, Azusa for example has a really happy face and blushes a bit. And I will make the the school attire abit larger, so it is easier to see. ;) That just leaves the info boxes, I also don't know how to create one. Who was the editor that made the info boxes we are currently using?Norleon (talk) 11:39, January 20, 2013 (UTC) WhirlWave created the Standard Character Infobox. We could change it. Also, it would be nice for some better mugshot pictures. Deathmanstratos (talk) 16:01, January 20, 2013 (UTC) I will upload the new photos now. And a change of the boxes would be nice, I will look at it later.Norleon (talk) 18:12, January 20, 2013 (UTC) The photos are nice, and what changed did you have in mind? Deathmanstratos (talk) 18:24, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Well, I would add the movie under "Other Appearances". I also would like to create an info box where one could remove categories if a character does not fit in it (for example, we have the article for Azu-nyan 2 here: The categories "Other Appearances", "Voices", "Profile" and "Light Music Club Profile" are all empty and I could not remove them. Also, it would be nice to be able to change things individually. For example, I wanted to change the "Characteristics" subcategory "Hair" to "Fur", because it would fit better here in my eyes. But any changed subcategory will not be listed. Would be nice if this can be fixed.Norleon (talk) 21:57, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Wait, so you want to make a infobox for the pet characters? We could do that, and I don't understand what you mean with the movie part. Also, we could change the old infobox that was on the minor character pages to fit what is needed. Deathmanstratos (talk) 22:06, January 20, 2013 (UTC) For example Minor Characters: And for animals: Something like that Deathmanstratos (talk) 22:30, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Well, yeah, looks good indeed! And to the movie, I meant that we could add it as the "first appearence in movie/film" like the "first appearing in a videogame".Norleon (talk) 19:13, January 21, 2013 (UTC) I am sorry, I could not use the animal infobox. I tried it with Jun's cat but faild each time. -.-Norleon (talk) 16:28, January 22, 2013 (UTC) It's because we haven't actually created the template, and I do not know how to make them. Deathmanstratos (talk) 16:56, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Hmmmm....I will look around sometimes. Maybe I find some kind of instruction.Norleon (talk) 17:56, January 22, 2013 (UTC) I finally managed to find some time to try to create a new infobox. Here it is. If you have any ideas for improvement/criticism/complains about it, please let me know (the colour needs to be discussed in my eyes, for now, I just wanted to let it be different from the standard infobox). I thought to give this infobox to every character that is not a part of the main characters (in fact, Ho-Kago Tea Time). What do you think about it?Norleon (talk) 14:33, February 17, 2013 (UTC) I also created one for pets. What do you think?Norleon (talk) 14:54, February 17, 2013 (UTC) :I don't know when or how you learned to make these but good job. I think you should change the pet infobox to a green color though. Better differentiation. Deathmanstratos (talk) 15:18, February 17, 2013 (UTC) ::It was not easy, but I managed to find out that one can create infinite templates using this page. Green for the pets sounds good, but I fear that the colours of the wiki background and the infobox will clash with each other. Same goes for the secondary character infobox, should I just change the colour back to crimson like before?Norleon (talk) 15:35, February 17, 2013 (UTC) :::Clash? As in they don't match? I don't really know about the colors Maybe they could all be the same, I don't get what you mean though. Deathmanstratos (talk) 16:16, February 17, 2013 (UTC) :uhm well, yes, I meant that they don't match. ;) :the same colour sounds good for now, I will change it to that until others give in their statement to that.Norleon (talk) 17:19, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Background I don't know if that's just me, but aren't the images of the five HTT girls gone? You know, the "Listen"-images with the stars over one eye. ;) What happened to them?Norleon (talk) 18:38, February 6, 2013 (UTC) :Didn't notice this before...mmm, now the background looks cleaner. Anyways, i can't remember the name of the file so, if someone has deleted or moved it, please restore it. I'll try to see if i can find it. ~The Maverick 013'' 19:27, February 6, 2013 (UTC) ::It may be cleaner, but it just doesn't feel right to me. Also, if I remember correctly, AuroraBorealis 24 added the background image... thing. Deathmanstratos (talk) 20:29, February 6, 2013 (UTC) :::I also think it does not look good so plain....seems kind of boring.Norleon (talk) 10:41, February 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::I looked for it, it really seems to be deleted. How can we restore it?Norleon (talk) 10:45, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Good job for restoring the background! ;) where did you edit the wiki? because maybe, we could all search for new suitable images and vote for one.Norleon (talk) 13:33, February 27, 2013 (UTC) missing characters I already wrote that in the talk for the character template, but it won't show up at the "recent activities" page, so I will write it again here. ;) "Just a question about some of the characters here who don't have an own page yet. I know who Horikomi is and will create a page for him in the near future, same goes for the principal. My question is, who are Sayaka and Eri?"Norleon (talk) 10:40, February 7, 2013 (UTC) :I am not too sure, Eri may actually be Eri Taki, or these are anime-only characters we haven't seen. If we can't find them I think it'd be best to remove the names from the template. Deathmanstratos (talk) 11:16, February 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Yes, I think so too. Maybe it was just a mistake someone made long ago...Norleon (talk) 11:31, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Japanese Kanji Well, I don't speak japanese, but I do know that names of persons are usually written in Kanji and not in Hiragana or Katakana. Looking at some pages, I have doubts about the accuracy of the names. Who is able here to look at the names again and correct them if needed? Would be a great help! ;)Norleon (talk) 18:28, February 27, 2013 (UTC) :I'm just doing rough translations, maybe if we got Maverick around... Deathmanstratos (talk) 18:33, February 27, 2013 (UTC) References I noticed something. If one wants to add a reference for an episode from the second season, the reflist at the bottom of the page still links to the "K-ON!! season 2" page which we deleted a few days ago. How can we change that?Norleon (talk) 18:09, March 10, 2013 (UTC) :If you can screencap your computer/laptop or just how an example I could try something. I don't really get what you're saying. Deathmanstratos (talk) 18:30, March 10, 2013 (UTC) ::take a look on azusa's page, there are a few examples.Norleon (talk) 19:15, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Timeline Does anybody remembers my thought about a timeline on this talkpage? well, I just read the manga a bit more and saw something that confirms my theory: Volume 4 Chapter 11 page 8. There they are attending the exams of the JWU and are greeted by a sign that says "2010 School Year Japan Women's University". That makes it official. They attended the exams 2010 and graduated from school at the first of march the next year (2011), as told two chapters later. So they became High school students three years ago, 2008, where everybody had to be at least 15 years old. So the user あきやま みお was actually right when he added 1993 to Mio's birthday. Tsumugi: 02.07.1992 Ritsu: 21.08.1992 Yui: 27.11.1992 Nodoka: 26.12.1992 Mio: 15.01.1993 Azusa: 11.11.1993 Ui: 22.02.1994 these are the dates that I calculated. If everybody was born 1993, they could not have attended school alongside Mio who was born in January and would therfore be too old for them. What do you say? :DNorleon (talk) 19:49, March 10, 2013 (UTC) :I know there month and dates are confirmed, and this makes the year they were born seem much more true. Deathmanstratos (talk) 19:57, March 10, 2013 (UTC) ::It's the only logical explanation. Should I add them on the pages?Norleon (talk) 19:59, March 10, 2013 (UTC) :::I'd rather wait until Maverick or Angel or anyone really can get some input. Too bad there are so few users here... Deathmanstratos (talk) 20:46, March 10, 2013 (UTC) I know, right? exept for Maverick, there is not much input here at the moment. The two of us are the one who are here the most I guess.Norleon (talk) 21:07, March 10, 2013 (UTC) extremely minor characters I have just watched the eight episode of the first season again and stumbled about this: right at the beginning, two names were mentioned ("Yoshiko-chan" and "Akai-sensei"). My question is, should we make an own page about those characters too, even when there is no image or anything at all to write about them? other wiki's list every minor thing or character, even if it is just as useful as an empty pencil, since that is the whole reason a wiki was created about something in the first place. How should WE do it with our wiki? I personally have no problem with one-liner pages, but many would call it useless. So how do you guys think about it?Norleon (talk) 18:16, March 20, 2013 (UTC) :Was anything said about them? If not, it's trivial to mention them by whoever said it. Also, who mentioned them? I don't see why we can't have a page of them, but it depends on if any details were given or who they were mentioned by. Deathmanstratos (talk) 20:03, March 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Actually, nothing at all was said about them. We don't see them either. It is more or less a background conversation. All we hear is a voice saying in a happy tone: "We are in the same class again!" to which another voice answeres in a sad, depressed tone: "And Akai-sensei is the homeroom teacher...I wanted to be in the same class as you, Yoshiko-chan." That's it. All I can get is that Akai seems to be unpopular and Yoshiko is not in the same class as the girl who complained about it. I guuuuueeeeess one could still fill the article with that much information, but still, how do you think about such short articles? ::P.S.: I kinda feel bad about the first girl who was so damn happy about having that one girl in her class again, just to hear her complain that she would easily like to replace her with Yoshiko. Maaaaan......;)Norleon (talk) 20:30, March 20, 2013 (UTC) :::I guess, but you need to start the article with "*name of character* is a character mentioned by *name*. *If you have info, put it here*. Not much else is known. Deathmanstratos (talk) 20:51, March 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::I go ahead and create two articles with all I know for now.Norleon (talk) 20:57, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Made them. Well, I guess that's all we got. I don't have a problem with them, after all, a wiki extists to even add the tiniest detail too.Norleon (talk) 21:20, March 20, 2013 (UTC) ??? Am i the only one seeing a bunch of icons on the upper right corner of some pages, near the navigation bar? They are Facebook, Tweeter and E-Mail icons. What are they doing there? Or i am crazy? ~''The Maverick 013'' 00:32, March 21, 2013 (UTC) If you can screencap you're screen, show a picture, and are you using the normal wikia look or monobook? Deathmanstratos (talk) 00:53, March 21, 2013 (UTC) :HERE it is. Sorry for the quality, my computer SUCKS. ~''The Maverick 013'' 01:03, March 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Maybe they're just generic wiki ads, do you have adblock? Also, delete tha timage once the issue is solved, please :P Deathmanstratos (talk) 01:11, March 21, 2013 (UTC) :::I don't think it's an ad. I see it in all wikis, in the very same place, and it has that short "loading" animation that appears when you're going to edit. Anyways, i'll delete the image. ~''The Maverick 013'' 01:14, March 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::As long as it doesn't you, but I don't have it and I have Adblock, which is what led to me presumption. Deathmanstratos (talk) 01:18, March 21, 2013 (UTC) :::::Just in case someone wondered, i friend told me how to get rid of the icons. They're gone. ~''The Maverick 013'' 04:45, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Local Wiki Navigation Menu Uh, Hello. I wrote this because I noticed something...about the wiki's navigation menu. If you check the Episodes Tab in the said object, and hover your mouse pointer over Season 1, Part 2, you would see the episode title Light Music. It appears that it is listed as Light Music instead of Light Music!, without the exclamation point, unlike the other episodes. When it is clicked, the page is directed to''' http://k-on.wikia.com/wiki/Light_Music''' , an empty or unexisting page, instead of''' http://k-on.wikia.com/wiki/Light_Music!' , the designated page. Um....Could someone..'.please... fix it?' It is easy to spot it without the "!", and what's more, it's the only one in the whole Episode Tab to be like that xD..... Just asking for help,... i'm not pulling(forcing) one to do it, especially if you are horribly busy, or if there's a hectic schedule present, and I know there are more bigger things that need attention to give there first... X) Don't know if it's just me or not, but Anyways,' thanks'!!!!!! XD GhostlyJake98 (talk) 11:14, May 19, 2013 (UTC) :Where exactly is this faulty link? I have checked the templates and some pages and nothing comes up as "Light Music" other than the link you have. Could you link where the link is that leads to the faulty link? 15:44, May 19, 2013 (UTC) :::Ah, I see it, in the orange drop-down menus at the top of every page, nice catch. I don't know how to fix it though, sorry. Alex T Snow (talk) 23:45, May 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::Fixed requested thingy. Good eyes. ~The Maverick 013'' 00:00, May 20, 2013 (UTC) :::::Excellent Job, The Maverick. Thanks Everyone! :D GhostlyJake98 (talk) 00:12, May 20, 2013 (UTC) k-on on Indonesia are k-on movie saled in Indonesia?